Unexpected Side-Effects
by PetyrAndSansa
Summary: Peter knew that there would be side-effects to his resurrection. However, his lingering attachment to Lydia was not one that he expected.
1. Chapter 1

Peter knew that there would be some unknown side effects to the resurrection, but he didn't think it would be anything like this. This incessant need to be near her, to mark her, to make sure everyone knows that she belongs to him and him alone.

He sees the way Stiles looks at her and anger swells up inside of him. He still smells Jackson on her and has the aching need to rid her of that scent and replace it with his own.

Sometimes he watches her at night, he can tell when she's having nightmares; nightmares that he caused. He wants to hold her, comfort her and tell her that everything will be okay in time. But he knows that he can't do that, not yet, she's too afraid of him. He needed to wait for her to come to him. He knew that she would come soon, he could sense that she wanted answers.

Night after night the dreams came; no not dreams, nightmares. Recently though the dreams have been changing. She has a protector, someone who is always at the edge of her vision. He watches her possessively, she can hear the word _mine_ echoing in the back of her head.

Part of her is sure that it's Peter, but that other part refuses to let her believe that he could ever care about her. He's the one who did this to her in the first place, he almost killed her then just left her for dead on that fucking lacrosse field; he used her. She hated him and she needed him. She needs for him to give her an explanation.

She's been sensing his presence more and more over the past few days, waiting. _Tomorrow_ she thinks to herself.

She's been looking up things about werewolves lately, though her logical side tells her she's crazy. Some of the things seem so outlandish that she actually begins to believe she is losing it. Though in all fairness, if someone could come back from the dead, why shouldn't there be werewolves? Why not throw in fairies while we're at it.

The more she thought about it she realized something, she didn't even know where to find him. Fortunately, that issue solved itself. That night her dream was more vivid than they usually are. She could feel everything, the leaves under her feet, the chill in the air and the scent… _his _scent.

"Lydia…"

She could feel him pulling her out of her dream.

"Lydia, what are you doing out here?"

Her eyes shot open, she wasn't in her room. She wasn't even near her house, she was in the middle of the woods….and he was here. She was shivering, whether it was because of the cold or the fear she wasn't sure. She's slept walked before, but she's never left the house.

"You tell me." She replies, making sure not to let any of the fear she feels come through her voice. Although part of her knows that he can sense it on her regardless.

He stepped forward and she stepped back. "Lydia, it's freezing, come here." She kept backing away from him, he sighed in frustration. He was fighting the urge to close the distance between them and pull her against him. The wolf in him was fighting to come out to fulfil the need to protect his mate.

"Stay away from me. You've caused me nothing but trouble since you crawled into my head and started fucking around! The last thing I need is for you to be screwing with me even more. Now if you will please get out of my way, I'd like to go home." She began walking past him, but he couldn't let her do that.

He grabbed her and pulled her flush against him, his inner wolf was overtaken with glee at the closeness. Fangs threatening to come out, ready to claim his mate. His breath was heavy the only thing she had on was the thin nightdress that she slept in. "Lydia, please… at least let me take you home."

Lydia was seething. _How dare he think he can be some type of rescuer to her, after all he done. This whole thing was his fault in the first place!_ She was trembling still, though now it was from the anger. She was no longer cold because of the warmth radiating from Peter and she was too angry to be afraid.

She was fighting him, or at least she was trying to. He had a strong hold on her, not strong enough to hurt her, but strong enough to keep her from struggling too much. "Lydia, please…" He was begging her, she was wiggling a little too close to the warmth in his pants. He wasn't sure he would be able to stop the wolf in him once it got started.

She stopped. "Let me go, Peter. I can get home on my own. I got out here by myself didn't I?" He reluctantly let her go, the wolf inside him whining at the loss of their closeness.

He watched her walk away with plans to follow her at a safe distance, just to make sure she gets home okay.

She knew he was following her, she could feel him. Though in all honesty she appreciated it. She liked the thought of him watching over her, but it confused her. She hated him; that she was sure of, but something else in her wanted him for something else.

Peter decided to stick around a little longer after she got home, just to be sure she didn't go out again.

Lydia could sense that he stayed, and surprisingly enough it made her feel safe. She hadn't felt safe in so long, it was so relieving. She didn't have another nightmare that night, so she woke up feeling rested for the first time in a long time.

She was still extremely confused about her feelings towards Peter and if there was one thing Lydia Martin didn't like, it was being confused. She would figure this out, even if it meant spending more time with Peter. Only thing was, she'd have to keep it a secret from her overprotective friends.


	2. Determination

Lydia fought with herself over the next few days, pros and cons of asking Peter for help.

The nightmares were getting worse, she'd wake up feeling less and less rested. Meaning she had to use more and more concealer to try and cover up the bags under her eyes.

Her friends were beginning to notice. "Lydia, how are you? I mean like is everything okay? I'm asking because you look a little- not that you don't look as beautiful as always, but-"

"Stiles, just say what you want to say." She snapped at him, she felt bad about it as soon as she did it. He was looking down at his shoes. "Well, you've just been looking really tired lately." He lowered his voice. "Are you still having nightmares?"

Lydia wasn't sure what she should tell him. She decided on the truth, at least part of it.

She sighed. "Yes, but they're not that bad. I can handle it." With that she walked off towards her class. Stiles just stood there with a worried look on his face.

Lydia would figure out how to deal with him later. She had to make sure to keep his worry at bay. When people worry they pay way too much attention. When people pay too much attention they start noticing things they shouldn't notice; and if she was going to ask peter for help, the last thing she needs is someone noticing things.

After class she caught up with Stiles. "Stiles, I'm fine, really. I've just been tired and a lot of people keep asking me if I'm okay. Sorry, about snapping at you earlier, I probably just need one good nights sleep." She gave him a smile, not too much because that would be to obvious, but just enough.

She wasn't sure whether or not she was going to do it yet, but she needed to prepare just incase. or at least that's what she kept telling herself.

There were a lot of cons: he used her to bring himself back from the dead, jump starting the weird Banshee thing from the start.

The level of smugness he would have the whole time would really make her want to bash his face in.

She'd have to sneak around with him so her friends wouldn't find out, they'd never understand her reasoning and so they wouldn't approve.

The list could go on forever, it was a lot harder to come up with some pros. Well, it could help her get her powers under control... and that's pretty much it.

In the end, even though there were more cons than pros, the pro weighed more heavily than the cons.

Lydia knew that she could handle Peter and getting her powers under control could change everything. The logic in her refused to let her back down from this opportunity.

The following week, Lydia went down town to Peter's apartment.

Peter was only slightly surprised when he saw Lydia at his door. He made sure to have on his most smug looking smirk when he opened the door.

"Hello Lydia, to what occasion do I owe this lovely honor?"

She rolled her eyes and pushed right past him. "Why of course you may come in."

"Okay, this is how it's going to go down. You are going to tell me what you know about what I am and you're going to teach me how to control it. Then you're going to get out of my head and leave me alone. Got it?"

Peter's smirk was unfaltering and Lydia just wanted to smack it off his face.

"Well, Lydia dear-"

"Don't call me dear." She glared it him, which just made his smirk turn into an all out grin.

"As much as I would love to bend to your every will, only two out of three of those things is possible. However, if it makes you feel any better, I am completely willing to help you with those two."

Her eyes darkened, there was silence for a moment while she searched his eyes to see whether or not he was lying. He wasn't.

"What do you mean only two are possible?" Lydia was hoping she was wrong, but she and Peter both knew that she was way too smart for that. She knew exactly what was coming.

"We're bonded for life." There was more truth to that statement than what he was actually conveying and Lydia knew it, but she was afraid to ask about it.

In the beginning the strength of the bond worried Peter, frightened him even; but the more he learned about her the more he understood it.

They were the perfect imperfect pair. Lydia was a queen and she's always known it, she kept it under wraps with Jackson because Jackson couldn't take her superiority. She was a little more open with it when it came to Aiden, but he still treated her as someone who needed protection.

Peter was different, he knew that she was a queen. He knew how powerful she was, how powerful she could be. Lydia doesn't need protection, they need to worry about protecting themselves from her.

Peter knew that he was the kind of man that she needed; she just didn't know it yet. He would let her be the queen that she is, his queen. Give her the credit she deserves and won't underestimate her. He would never be concerned about her overshadowing him, he would be proud of her, proud of what he started in her.

"I am the spark that lit your fire, sweetheart."


	3. Acceptance

_**So, the first chapter was pretty much a teaser for me to kind of get the feel for things. This is my first ever Teen Wolf fanfiction, so please go easy on me! I hope you enjoy!**_

For the first few days of their lessons Lydia felt like she was just wasting her time. Then, the more she paid attention the more she started to notice some results.

She woke up less and less throughout the night and if she started having a nightmare, it became easier and easier to change the dream. There were a few other things she began to notice, some more important than others.

Lydia started to realize during their exercises that sometimes she could see more than Peter wanted her to see. Sometimes she would catch glimpses of how he was before the fire, him in his childhood, how vulnerable he actually was.

Peter felt that his plan was going very well. Every once in a while when he was going through exercises with Lydia he would let a personal thought slip through, act like it was an accident.

Peter knew that Lydia was smart, but he was also very clever. He needed for her to see him as the person he used to be and not the monster he turned into. He needs for her to help him get back to that person.

Peter's been doing this randomly throughout the past couple of weeks, so he figured it was now or never. It was time for Lydia to know what their connection meant. So he let her see what he knew.

No.

All Lydia could think was "no." There was no way that could be true. There was no way he could believe that was true. She had to get out of there and fast, but she knew she shouldn't give anything away. She didn't need for Peter to start asking questions, she was going to have to figure this out on her own.

"Um, I have to go. I just remembered I have an appointment I have to go to, I've been putting off for too long." She was already heading for the door.

"Same time tomorrow?"

"Yeah, of course." With that, she was out the door.

Lydia needed to be somewhere else, anywhere else. She needed to clear her head. She ended up just going home; her mom was out of town, so she would have the house to herself.

However, no matter what she tried to do to keep herself from thinking about what she saw.

'I mean sure, he is really attractive. Plus he knows how to keep up with me.' No, Lydia stop what you're doing. He's a sociopathic monster who attacked you in a field then left you there bleeding out.

He murdered people. "Ugh, this obviously isn't working." She pulled out her phone, she knew how to get her mind off Peter; her favorite form of distraction. A few minutes later she heard a knock at the door.

She opened the door to find a handsome werewolf waiting for her. "Hey Lydia. I was surprised to hear from you. What's up?"

"Nothing much. Just got a little lonely being in this house all by myself." She was using her most seductive voice, by the slight way his eyes darkened she could tell it was working.

"Well, I'm sure I can help with that."

Lydia spent the entire night with Aiden. She was right about the distraction; she had forgotten all about the thing with Peter. Plus the night with Aiden was incredible, better than usual even.

He left later that morning when she told him that she had somewhere to be. "Well, if you ever get lonely again, I'm always available." She smiled at him and gave him a goodbye kiss.

After that she headed upstairs to get ready. She was in and incredibly good mood this morning, so she decided to go all out. She put on her favorite skirt that was just a little too short along with her favorite top that hugged her in all the right places.

She finished it off with flawless makeup and impeccable curls. Then she headed off to Peter's apartment.

Peter had just finished cooking or else he would have noticed the scent earlier. When he heard the knock at the door he automatically knew who it was, he smirked.

When he opened the door that's when it hit him like a train. Aiden's scent was all over her, Peter's wolf flared up with rage.

He growled and his eyes flashed blue. "We're not having a lesson today, come back tomorrow." He snarled at her. He was gripping the door handle so hard he could have easily broken it off.

Lydia was actually surprised by Peter's reaction, she hadn't even considered this. The whole super werewolf sense of smell plus the fact that she spent basically the entire night wrapped up in Aiden, she should've known.

However, she wasn't going to let him hold her back because he was jealous. Just as he was about to close the door she stopped it with her foot. He snarled at her again.

"Lydia..." he warned. "You really need to go." The wolf inside him was demanding him to take his mate and cover that scent with his own.

She pushed by him and walked inside. She folded her arms, "I'm not going anywhere until you explain why you're so upset." She knew why, but she needed for him to say it, in his own words.

He slammed the door, but tried to calm himself as much as possible before he spoke. "Lydia, you know exactly why I'm upset. I showed you yesterday, so I know you know."

Lydia froze, what did he mean he showed her? She's learned over time that you get more out of people by playing dumb. "I don't know what you're talking about, Peter."

"Lydia, don't play dumb with me, you and I both know that doesn't work."

"Peter, you can't obviously believe that, mates really?" She tried to sound as carefree as possible, but there was a hint of an edge in her voice and Peter could hear it.

"Of course I believe it Lydia! I believe it because it's true; you know it's true, you just don't want to believe it. Well, believe it sweetheart. You are the only one for me and I am the only one for you."

She was going to push him to see what else he would say. "I don't know, things felt pretty right with Aiden last night."

She took a step closer to him.

"It's not true, you just want it to be true, because you're afraid to be alone." Another step. "You know that I'm the only one who can put up with you, the one who isn't constantly afraid of what you're capable of." Another step, there was only a few feet between them now.

"I'm the only option you have, so you need to believe that it's true."

Peter had reached his limit, he was going to put an end to this once and for all. He closed the space between them in one step and pulled her in for a breathtaking kiss.

His lips were so soft and inviting that she couldn't help but to part her own. His tongue slipped into her mouth deepening the kiss. He wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her flush to him.

Lydia tried to convince herself to pull away, but it just felt too right, she gave in completely. She put her arms around his shoulders and knotted her hands in his soft her hair. She tried to pull him closer, but instead he pulled away from her.

"Now I want you to tell me, that it's not true." he said breathlessly. She looked up at him with wild eyes, she was still surprised at her reaction to their kiss.

He waited for her to say something, but after a kiss like that, Lydia wasn't concerned about talking. So she pulled him in for another searing kiss.

He smirked against her lips before picking her up by her by her waist, Lydia reflexively wrapped her legs around him, tight, pulling him as close as possible.

He was going to carry her to the bedroom, but halfway there she ground against him, hard. He growled, it was a low rumble that she could feel in his chest. This time it was her turn to smile.

He knew he wouldn't be able to make it to the bedroom, not with this vixen teasing him the way she was. The closest thing to them was his study, so he took her in there and sat her on the desk.

She took off his shirt and traced her fingers down the muscles in his chest, then his abs. He watched her as her eyes travelled down his body. He lifted her chin and kissed her again, softly this time, passionately.

She started removing his pants and he took off her shirt. The kiss heated up and he slip his unoccupied hand underneath her skirt. She moaned slightly when he rubbed his fingers across her throbbing sex, only as a tease before he moved her panties to the side to slide one finger into her, then another.

She bit his bottom lip, causing him to whimper. He kneeled down and slipped her panties off. The scent of her arousal was so intoxicating it made him lightheaded and the taste... The taste was more incredible than he could have imagined. But nothing compared to the way she writhed beneath his touch and the sounds he was eliciting from her.

Her hands gripped at his hair, pulling him deeper into her as he traced every fold of her dripping center. Stopping only to lightly suck on the little nub that sends shocking waves of pleasure through Lydia's body. She was quivering beneath his ministrations.

She yanked him up by his hair pulling him in for another intoxicating kiss, she could taste herself on him which just turned her on even more. She reached down and grabbed his throbbing member, "I need you inside me, right now."

That statement earned her a big toothy grin from him as he aligned them. He pushed in slow, but Lydia had something else in mind. She grabbed his ass and pulled him in to the hilt.

He growled in to her neck before pulling out just to slam back into her, he soon found a steady pace. She bit his shoulder to muffle her moans. "Oh, now that's half the fun. Don't deny me those delicious sounds." He said with his trademark smirk firmly in place.

She rolled her eyes and pushed him back into the desk chair, it was her turn to control the situation. She climbed on top of him and slid down onto him with a purpose. He moaned at the return of her warmth around him.

Lydia wouldn't necessarily say that she was an expert in the art of sex, but she definitely knew a couple of tricks. She clenched around him as she slid back down, he groaned and buried his face in her breasts.

He took this time to pay some much needed attention to her long neglected breasts. They were perfect; full, round, and topped with the most beautiful pink nipples he'd ever seen.

He took one into his mouth, flicking it with his tongue, scraping his teeth across it. Then he moved on to the next one. Lydia's breathing was getting more and more shallow, she was riding him faster and faster. He could tell she was close, he put his hand between her legs and began massaging her pleasure spot.

"Peter.." she breathed. He pulled away from her breast and looked up to meet her eyes, he wanted to watch her as he pushed her over the edge.

He lifted her hips up and began thrusting up into her. Her moans were getting louder and louder, they were almost screams. This just spurred him on even more, he needed to see her face as she finished. Her eyes never left his, a few more thrusts and she broke. His claws came out and he dug them into the arms of the chair as he waited for her to come down.

She cried out his name and her whole body shook, as the most intense orgasm she'd ever experienced rolled through her. He knew he wasn't too far behind her, but he was determined to hold off until he could make her come with him. He needed for them to finish together.

He managed to draw his claws back in enough to return his attention to her breasts and her pleasure button. She was exhausted, he could tell, but he could also tell that she wanted this too. He leaned in to kiss her once more, one hand wrapped around her hip, while the other was knotted in her strawberry blonde locks. This kiss was just a mess of tongues and teeth, full of heat and need.

She was meeting his thrusts with more and more force. He was so close and she was so perfect. "Lydia, you are mine, okay?"

"And you are mine, Peter." That was all he needed, that pushed him over the edge. His orgasm pushed Lydia over the edge again, this one even more intense than the last. She cried out his name and clawed at his back.

He pulled her hard against him as he growled her name.

"I love you, Lydia. I need for you to believe that."

She was silent for a while, she didn't want to believe it, but she'd seen it for herself. She's been inside his head and she knew exactly what he thought of her, how he felt about her. "I know."

"I know you don't love me yet, but you will. Because I am yours and you are mine."

She still didn't want to believe it, but this feeling she felt right now, sitting in his lap wrapped in his arms... this was the best she's felt in a long time and she was in no rush to return to the real world. Lydia knew that she was too logical to deny facts.

_**Well, that was pretty intense! I'm currently dealing with some serious writer's block right now, so it would be great if you guys could leave reviews and let me know some of your ideas! I'm currently looking for a muse. I am working on the next chapter though, slowly but surely. =)**_


	4. A Faint Memory

_**AN: So, there was a bit of a mix up on this story and I never put the original first chapter up on here, I fixed it, but if you haven't already, you may want to go back and read it. Sorry!**_

Afterwards, Peter carried Lydia to his room and they laid in his bed for a while. They couldn't exactly go to bed because it was still relatively early. No one said anything, so he just laid there and held her.

After and hour or so, Lydia got up and started getting ready to leave. Peter didn't say anything, he knew that it would take her some time to come to terms with what just happened between them so he pretended to be asleep, Lydia was grateful for this.

Lydia didn't know where to go; she knew that she couldn't go anywhere near the pack, because she was covered in Peter's scent. Eventually she decided to go to the mall.

She figured if she rubbed up against enough strangers and tried on enough new clothes, maybe she could get rid of the scent.

She stayed at the mall for about three hours, wandering and buying a few things here and there. After she was satisfied she headed out to her car, she just wanted to shower and forget about what happened. On her way home Lydia felt like she was being followed and something told her that it wasn't Peter this time. She took a different route home in attempt to lose them, she thought she did.

She relaxed a little when she pulled in to her driveway, she popped the trunk and went to get her bags. When she got to the door amidst trying to get the keys and juggle the bags she dropped the keys and some o f the bags. 'Ugh, I need to just relax. I'm being ridiculous,' she scolded herself. Lydia picked up the keys and opened the door then turned around to get the bags to head inside. Only, she never made it inside.

Two days passed and Peter felt that the was enough time for her to come to terms with what happened, so he decided to call her. When she didn't answer he began to worry. 'Maybe she's still in denial about what we are to each other. I need to go talk to her.' When he went to his car this feeling of dread began to wash over him, but he figured he was just being ridiculous.

When he got closer that feeling of dread began to get stronger and stronger, Peter gripped the wheel a little tighter and sped up. When he got there he immediately realized that something was wrong. He jumped out of his car and noticed that there were bags on the porch and the front door was wide open.

Peter growled, Lydia was here, but she never made it inside. He could smell someone or something else and he could smell fear, her fear. He was shaking now, he couldn't even drive so he just ran to Scott's house.

When he got there he banged on the door. Scott came to the door with Stiles right behind him.

Scott noticed that Peter's claws were out and he was trembling with anger. His eyes flashed red, "What do you want, Peter?"

Peter was fighting to control himself, so as calmly as he could he asked, "Where is Lydia?" This time Stiles stepped forward, "Why would we tell an angry psychopath where our friend is. Especially the psychopath that haunted said friend and almost drover her insane. Peter just snarled at him and he stepped back behind Scott.

Scott eyed him carefully, "Why do you want to know where Lydia is?"

Peter growled again louder than before. "Fine, if you don't want to tell me where she is at least tell me that you know where she is and that she is okay."

Now the two teenagers were really confused. "Stiles, call Lydia and see what she's up to."

"Scott are you kidding me, he's crazy... and you're actually gonna go along with this aren't you?" Stiles sighed and pulled out his phone to call Lydia. Both Scott and Peter could hear when it went to voicemail. Peter felt bittersweet, it was good to know that she wasn't just ignoring him, but this also meant that Lydia was in trouble.

Scott looked at Peter, "Wait, how did you know she was missing?" Peter ran his fingers through his hair and let out a shaky sigh. "I haven't heard from her in a couple days, so I-"

This time Stiles cut in, "Wait a second, why would you be hearing from Lydia anyway?" Peter ignored him, he glared at Stiles and kept going. "So I went by her house to talk to her. Her front door was wide open, there were bags on the porch and I-" His voice started trembling with anger before he could get it back under control. "And I could smell fear."

"We'll me and Stiles will call the Sheriff, then we'll go over there to see what we can find out." Scott wasn't entirely sure that it would be a good thing if Peter found Lydia. "Okay, I'm coming with you."

"Actually, I'm not sure that would be a good idea. How about you just head back home and we'll let you know if we figure anything out." Peter bit back a snarl and looked down. "You cannot keep me away from her." He said it too low for Stiles to hear, but Scott caught it. He studied Peter's face carefully and something he saw there made him change his mind.

"Fine, you can come." Stiles looked at Scott like he was insane. "Scott are you serious? Did you sneak some crack this morning? What part of 'psychopathic serial killer' do you not understand?" Then he pulled Scott off to the side, "And why does he need to find Lydia anyway? Maybe it's just me, but there's something he's not telling us."

"Stiles, just trust me on this. I get the feeling his intentions are good." Stiles gave in. "Fine. Soon as Scott's Alpha senses start tingling we partner up with psychopaths. Let's go."

Stiles, Scott, and Peter headed over to Lydia's house to look around before they called the Sheriff. Scott and Peter sniffed around while Stiles looked around like normal people do. "It smells like someone else was here with her, but I can't tell who or even what it is." Peter was starting to think that asking these two for help was useless.

"Hey guys! These receipts are from two days ago that means she's been missing for almost three days now." He was starting to worry now as well. "Peter, you need to tell us what's going on right now."

Lydia was exhausted and scared , she lost track of how long she'd been held here and she was starving. Everything hurt and she wasn't sure if anyone was coming to find her. Most importantly, despite herself she missed Peter and she wished she would have just stayed with him. Plus Lydia had a feeling that things were about to get a lot worse.

"Lyyydddiiiaaaa, I feel like having some fun today. What about you, are you up for a little game?' Her captor sauntered in holding a hunting knife, followed by his merry band of degenerates. She just glared at him. He tapped her nose with the knife and clicked his tongue, "Awh, come on now. Don't be like that. Who doesn't love a good game?"

One of the guys brought in a table, while the others started untying her from the chair to move her to the table. "Here's how the game is going to work, I'm going to ask you a few questions and if you answer them correctly everyone wins. Buuuuuuut, if you don't answer correctly, well that's where this comes in." He held up the knife, he began tracing her skin with the tip of the knife.

"So, I'm excited. Are you excited?" He laughed. "Well, to be completely honest I don't really care if you're excited. Let's get started."

"So wait, she's been missing for two days? Why haven't her parents reported it?" Sheriff Stilinski had just gotten to Lydia's house. "Come on Dad, pay attention. Lydia's parents went out of town a week ago, some kind of business conference. They leave Lydia home alone all the time, she practically lives alone."

"So who was the last person to see her?" Stiles pointed at Peter. "That guy." Peter was standing off to the side brooding. Sheriff pulled Stiles off to the side and attempted to whisper, not knowing that Peter could still hear them. " I thought you told me he was a crazy killer?" "Yeah, that was before. But now Scott's wolf senses say that he's working for the allies this time." Now the Sheriff looked even more confused. "So the only reason we don't think it's him is because Scott's gut says so?"

It was Peter's turn to speak up, they were wasting time. "I would never hurt Lydia." They didn't understand and he didn't have time to try and explain it to them. "So what do you call driving her almost to the point of insanity, an icebreaker?" Peter just glared at Stiles.

"Uh, Sheriff?" The three of them turned around, "Deputy Parrish, yes? What did you find?" "We got a hit on her cell phone, the GPS puts her in an abandoned factory just outside of Beacon Hills." That's the best news Peter's heard all day, "Good let's go." Stiles put a hand on Peter's shoulder to stop him, but the look he got in return made him think better about it. "Hey big guy, maybe you should just stay back and hold down the fort."

'Why is everyone trying to keep me away from her? She is mine.' He was really starting to get frustrated, "No thanks, I think I'd rather come along."

Lydia was fading in and out of consciousness because of the blood loss. The head guy had already successfully carved the word "wrong" on her forearm. "You know Lydia, for you to be so smart, you're not very good at this game. Lucky for me though, I get to have fun either way. Unfortunately, our time is almost up. Soon the police will track your location, and you're little pack of vigilantes will show up to rescue you; well now, we can't have that now can we? So, one last question for the road. What do you say Lydia, up for one more round?" He chuckled. "Where is the-"

Lydia started shaking her head, "I already told you I don't know. I don't even know what you're talking about." "Such a shame." He pouted in mock sadness then turned to the other guys, "Knock her out, make sure she doesn't remember anything when she wakes up. We don't need them knowing what we're looking for, not yet at least." One of the smaller guys came up to him, holding what looked like a cell phone. "The boss wants to talk to you."

Lydia could barely make out the voice on the phone; she couldn't figure out what he was saying, but she was positive that she heard that voice somewhere before. After he got off the phone he turned back to Lydia and stroked her cheek, she jerked away from him. "I'll be seeing you soon , Lydia. The boss man has big plans for you. Oh, how I'll miss our games. Let's go."

One of the degenerates walked to her holding something that looked like a syringe, she felt a sting, the next thing she knew everything went black.

_**AN: Review and let me know what you think! I bet you'll never guess who's behind all of this! Also, reviews make me update faster! =)**_


	5. She's His What?

_**A/N: Sorry it took so long to update guys! I've recently started uni again and I've been swamped with homework. Hopefully once I get back in the swing of things I'll be able to manage my time better!**_

After using the GPS on Lydia's phone to find her location, the learned that she was only about 10 minutes away from them. Scott tried to take the lead on the situation, "Okay, first we need to come up with a plan, this could be a trap." Peter was already frustrated because his mate had been kidnapped and this was just pushing him over the edge.

"We don't have time to sit around figuring out a plan! Lydia has been gone for two days, we need to go _now._" With that he turned around and headed for his car, Scott yelled after him, "Peter! Wait! We don't even know what we're dealing with here!" However, it was in vain, because Peter had already made it to his car; he was determined to have his mate back in his arms.

Lydia slowly drifted back into consciousness. 'Where am I?' She tried to move and realized her body was aching all over, she still hadn't managed to open her eyes just yet. Instead she tried to remember what happened, but there was nothing to remember. It wasn't even fuzzy, everything was just blank. 'Come on Lydia, I know you can do better than that.' She tried harder to remember something, _anything. _That's when she saw it; a phone and she heard a voice, an eerily familiar voice. Then it was gone, that was all. Lydia sighed in frustration, 'I'll get back to that, second order of business- getting out of here.'

She struggled against the restraints, trying to ignore the pain and dizziness. She finally opened her eyes and looked at the state she was in, gasping in shock at the cuts covering her legs, arms, and abdomen. If she kept struggling she would most likely pass out from blood loss, there was nothing she could do.

She laid there and cried, wishing for someone, anyone, to come and find her. Then she realized that she didn't want just anyone to find her, she wanted him to find her. "Peter." She whispered. Just saying his name caused a whole new form of pain to take over her body. 'I should have stayed with Peter.'

As much as she hated to admit it to herself, let alone him, she loved him, but she hated him too. She hated the fact that the person who is supped to be her soulmate could torture her the way he did, driving her almost to the point of insanity. He's a wolf that means he supposed to protect his mate, why wasn't he protecting her then and where is he now.

The blood loss was really getting to her now, and she could tell that she was about to pass out again. She whispered his name one last time, like a prayer. Hoping that for some unknown reason that he could hear her. Right before the darkness consumed her she heard someone burst through the door.

Peter drove faster than he's ever driven in his life, he didn't even bother using the break. He pulled up to the abandoned building in less than five minutes, his instincts making all his decisions. The only thing on his mind was finding his mate and never leaving her again. When he got out of the car he could smell her, but that wasn't it, he could also smell her blood. A violent snarl ripped through him and he phased immediately. He went inside and followed her scent through the halls. He had just gotten to the door when he heard it, "_Peter." _She said it so quietly that if it weren't for his enhanced hearing he probably wouldn't have heard it.

Peter burst through the door with a growl and the sight before him will haunt him for the rest of his life. His Lydia was laying there exposed, covered in cuts and bruises, all because he failed to protect her. He was in agony, 'She'll never forgive me for failing her.'

He scanned the room to make sure that the people who took her were gone, they were lucky. But he'd get to them later, no one tortures his mate and lives to tell the tale.

He gently removed the restraints from her wrists and ankles and covered her with his shirt in a weak attempt to stop the bleeding. He heard the sirens and knew that the others would be in here soon, but his instincts caused him to be wary of everyone. He wasn't sure how he would react if they got too close to his mate.

Peter pulled Lydia into his lap and held her gently, growling softly in an attempt to comfort her. Somewhere deep down, he knew that he should be trying to get her to a hospital but the animal in him refused to let him place her life into someone else's hands. That was when the other's showed up.

Stiles came rushing through the door (for a kid who can't defend himself, he sure goes headfirst into a lot of dangerous situations), Scott was hot on his tail, followed by the Sheriff and the Deputy.

"Lydia!" Stiles started run towards them, but froze when Peter started growling. "Don't you come near her." He said through clenched teeth. Stiles started to back away, "Umm, okay." Then he turned to Scott, "A little help here, all powerful alpha?"

Scott slowly began to walk towards them, Peter's instincts were in hyper drive, recognizing that an alpha was approaching his mate. "Scott." He warned. Scott kept walking, Peter growled louder and barred his teeth in response.

"Peter…" He said slowly. "I know you're worried about Lydia, we are too; but she needs help… medical help, you have to understand that." He took a step closer. "There's an ambulance outside, you can go with her-"This time Stiles chipped in, "Umm, Scott, are you sure that's a good idea." Earning him a growl from Peter. "Stiles, he won't hurt her, he can't. I don't know how I know that, I just know."

He turned his attention back to Peter, "Peter, you have to let them help her. If you don't, you lose her forever." Peter started whimpering, he couldn't imagine having to live without her. So he got up, "Where's the ambulance?" Scott still looked concerned, "It's right outside, but you have to calm down first, Peter, you have to change back."

Peter took a few deep breaths, then followed Scott outside, the paramedics saw them and started to run over them, Peter let out a low growl. "Peter, relax. They only want to help her, you have to let them."

With great reluctance he let the paramedics take her, but he followed close behind. When he went to get in the ambulance with her one of the paramedics stopped him, "Umm, sir?" Peter's hands were clenched into fists at his sides and he was trembling. No one was going to keep him away from her. He was about to break, when the Sheriff came over, "It's fine, he can go with her. We'll follow you guys to the hospital." The paramedic wasn't convinced, but he didn't say anything else.

Once they got to the hospital Lydia had to be taken into surgery, they had to sew up some or the deeper lacerations and she needed a blood transfusion. There was no way they were going to let Peter into the O.R and it was driving him insane, it took everything in him not to barge in there and take Lydia away with him.

Everyone else showed up soon enough. Scott is forever the mediator, "Peter, just calm down. She'll be fine, we just have to wait for them to finish up, and then we can go see her.

Melissa came out to the waiting room an hour or so later to update everyone. "The surgery went well and she's slowly waking up now. She had a lot of blood loss and it seems she was injected with some sort of toxin. She also seems to be suffering from retrograde amnesia, she doesn't remember anything that happened. Another weird thing is that she keeps asking for you." She pointed at Peter.

"Where is she?" Everyone was staring at him. Then the sheriff started to speak, "Hold on a minute, I think we need to talk about your relationship with Lydia." Peter was trembling again, "You will _not_ keep me away from her." He snarled. Scott stepped in, "Peter, no one is trying to keep you away from her. We're just trying to understand what's going on here."

Peter was quickly losing his patience, "She is _mine._" Now everyone was even more confused and worried. Scott spoke up again, "What do you mean she's yours? She's your what?"

This time someone else answered from behind them, "She's his mate."

_**A/N: Well, I hope the story is still good! Once again sorry for taking so long to update, I need to manage my time better. However, I promise I won't abandon this story, I'd never do that to you guys! Please, please, please review! Reviews make me so happy!**_


	6. Peter's Undoing

_**A/N: Sorry I suck at updating in a timely fashion, I'm currently in two different shows right now, so rehearsal is crazy. I really wanted to try to have something to publish this week, but I'm sorry that it's so short. It's fluffy, so I hope you enjoy this little mini-chapter!**_

Lydia woke up feeling disoriented and everything hurt, she heard the beeping of the heart monitor and remembered she was in a hospital. There was something else she remembered, _Peter_. He came, she knew he would. She wasn't sure how she knew, but she did. _Where is he?_ She tried to open her eyes, but everything

Everyone stared at the newcomer in confusion, Stiles was the first to speak up, "What the hell are you talking about Derek?" Derek stood casually in the doorway, once he figured this out, everything started to fall into place. "Their mates, like soul mates. For a werewolf your mate is the most important person in your life. Her life is more important to him than his own, and for Peter that's really saying something."

Peter was getting angrier and angrier by the second, if he didn't get to Lydia in the next few minutes his instincts were going to take over and he would end up killing anyone who stood in his way. "Wait a minute, how old is this guy? Lydia is only 17." This time it was Melissa that spoke up. Derek sighed. "To be honest, it doesn't matter how old he is. Nothing you can do will keep him away from her and if you hadn't noticed she wants to be around him as well." He said nonchalantly. "The fact that Lydia is a Banshee will make it easier for to accept the mating bond. It's actually pretty rare, so I'm just as surprised as you guys."

Everyone stood there for a while trying to process this new information. "Uh, guys? I think someone needs to take Peter to Lydia sooner rather than later. He looks like he's going to explode." Leave it to Scott to save the day. Unfortunately, Melissa still wasn't so sure about this whole thing. "Ummm." Peter turned to her, his eyes flashing at let loose a threatening growl. Scott moved to stand protectively in front of his mother, flashing his eyes back at Peter. "Peter, no one is going to take Lydia away from you, okay? But I need for you to calm down first." Peter continued to glare at the young alpha. "I'll calm down when I see Lydia." No one moved so he went to find Lydia on his own.

Her scent was easily found, so it didn't take long for him to figure out where she was; but when he got right outside her door he froze. He didn't know how Lydia felt about anything right now, he began to fear that she would be disappointed in him, what if… "Peter?" He weak voice interrupted his train of thought, slowly he opened the door and whimpered at the sight before him.

She laid there with tubes connecting her to several different machines, bruises everywhere, and she was way too pale. Peter looked down at his feet in shame of his inability to protect his mate. "Peter, what are you doing over there? Come here?" He walked over to here, but still wouldn't look at her; she studied him carefully. "Peter get your head out of your ass." He eyes shot up as he searched her face, she was smirking.

He was confused now, "What?" Stop moping. I think you've been spending too much time with Scott, do you have a Messiah Complex now too?" She looked into his eyes, "You saved me, you should be happy about that." She looked so sincere, he almost didn't protest. "Lydia, look at yourself! I should have been able to protect you, none of this should have ever happened." Now she was a little irritated.

"Peter seriously, get over yourself. I'll be fine because of you, I always knew you would come eventually and you did. Now can you just be here with me, don't waste any more time beating yourself up about things that you can't change now. He sighed and gave in, he went and sat next to her on the bed and put his arm around her. She snuggled up closer to his side and he growled in content.

After a few minutes he broke the silence, "Lydia?" He was running his fingers through her hair and she was absentmindedly tracing patterns on his stomach. "I love you." Her hand froze, at first she didn't know what to say. She knew that she felt very strongly for Peter, but she didn't quite understand what it was yet. However, somehow she knew that he was telling the truth and that no matter what he will always feel this way. So all she could think to say was, "I know." She resumed her patterns before drifting off to sleep in his arms.

_**A/N: Next chapter we should be learning a little more about Lydia's mysterious kidnappers.**_


End file.
